This invention relates to window restraint devices and, more particularly, to a window restraint device for restraining pets within a vehicle that installs to the frame of a vehicle door and window while still allowing the window to be selectively opened and closed and without restricting the pet's movement.
Dog owners frequently take their pet, such as a dog, along during car trips and, in fact, prefer to allow their dog to move freely about the vehicle's interior space. Allowing the dog to be unrestrained during vehicle travel, however, can be dangerous in that the dog may be thrown about or even out of an open window if the vehicle is involved in a traffic accident or during a fast or sharp turn.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for restraining a dog within a vehicle. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and product proposals completely restrain the pet from moving about the vehicle or are mounted to the vehicle car door in a manner that prevents the vehicle window from being selectively opened or closed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a window restraint device that keeps a dog from accidentally falling out or being thrown out of a vehicle window. Further, it would be desirable to have a window restraint device that enables a dog to move freely about the interior space of a vehicle. In addition, it would be desirable to have a dog restraint device that does not interfere with normal raising and lowering of a vehicle window.